


Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard when your significant other is still in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the non-superhero au. Bruce is still in charge of Wayne Enterprises. He and Dick met awhile back and have been together for a few years in this.

"Don’t." When Dick turns away, it becomes immediately clear that Bruce is in danger of losing him. "Bruce. Please don’t."

He places his hands on Dick’s shoulders. “Dick. It’s not like that. You know what a monster the media can be. I’m not ready.” When it comes to Vicki Vale’s threats to out him, Bruce isn’t ready to deal with anything. He feels Dick’s shoulders tense before the man turns and faces him, brow furrowed and eyes wide. 

"Then maybe you’re not ready for this." 

"That’s not what I mean."

Dick’s fingers trace the hard line of Bruce’s jaw. “Make your mind up. I can’t hide, Bruce. It’s not in my nature.” And that’s the truth—it’s been the truth since the first time Dick climbed on the tightrope in front of hundreds of people at a small circus. It’s part of why Bruce fell in love with him in the first place. “Bruce?”

He kisses Dick, one hand splayed on the small of his back and the other tangling in Dick’s hair. “I’m sorry,” he says, pulling back just enough so that he can talk. “I don’t know if I can give you what you want. I’m sorry.”

"Bruce," and it’s harsh and tight, and Dick kisses him, bites on his bottom lip and is tense and scared and pleading. "Bruce, you’re what I want. That’s what I want. I want you." It’s a plea not to leave him, not to toss him out on the street, not to say that he’s not in love with him. It hurts, and Bruce has to kiss him, squeeze him tight, in an attempt to push away that insecurity that he’s bred in Dick by the virtue of being in the closet. 

"I understand," he says, and it’s mostly the truth. Mostly the truth because how can he actually know what it feels like? He has to wonder if the risks of coming out—the risks to his company, his family, Dick—really outweigh being happy and open and free, and when he kisses Dick again and feels Dick let out a little sigh, he wonders if maybe they don’t. He finds himself guiding Dick down towards the couch of his study and presses the younger man down against it. 

"Do you?" Dick asks. His fingers tremble on the buttons of Bruce’s shirt. Bruce catches his fingers and kisses them.

"To be honest? I don’t know. I don’t know if I can ever understand what you feel. But God, Dick, I want to. I want to know how to make things right," he says. "How can I do that?"

"Love me," Dick answers. It seems to be enough, because he’s receptive to Bruce’s touches and holds onto Bruce’s shoulders while the man kisses him on that couch. "Bruce, I want you," he says again, and this time it’s different, it’s different and Bruce groans because he always wants Dick, he always wants to see Dick in their bed stripped down and flushed and ready for him. "Bruce, please, I need it—"

"Okay." He swallows hard and tries to make a decision. If he doesn’t come out, does he deserve this? If he can’t give Dick the security he needs, does he deserve him? He kisses him, pulls him to his feet so that they can go into the master bedroom. He’ll do it. How can he live with himself if he doesn’t? "Okay."


End file.
